


Ringabel

by kirari_amiya



Series: Ringabel x Edea hurts [2]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, don't hurt him pls, ringabel is actually precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirari_amiya/pseuds/kirari_amiya
Summary: A summary of how Ringabel came to be. (Don't read if you don't want the game to be practically spoiled.)





	Ringabel

At a very young age, he was deserted and lonely on the continent of Florem. An orphan and all alone.   
  
The scrawny boy was rescued by a man— no, the Templar, Braev Lee who accepted him into their family. He became a son to them.   
  
Later, after arriving in Eternia, he met Edea, the Templar's daughter. Her bold beautiful blonde locks and her mesmerising sky blue eyes were what were committed into his memory. The personality matched too. She was one of the most fieriest people he had seen even as they lived in a snow covered city.   
  
They were raised together ever since they met.   
  
At a young age, a strong bond grew between the two of them— not one of sibling bonds, but one of care and understanding. One of gentle love and acceptance for one another. That was why many people mistook them for siblings.   
  
But they were not.   
  
He was an orphan.   
  
She was the daughter of the Grand Marshal of the Duchy of Eternia.   
  
Their backgrounds couldn't be further apart. Yet they coexisted harmoniously.   
  
Braev himself gave the boy his own black leather  journal with his first initial printed on the front: "D." The journal of Dim Alternis.   
  
He spent many years with Edea and quickly grew fond of her. But as they grew older, their duties forced them apart.   
  
He was training to be a knight. Specifically, the Dark Knight since Braev Lee had entrusted him with that asterisk.    
  
Though even when they were separated, he was prepared to work and do his duty.   
  
It came to the point where they could barely see each other as Alternis Dim grew closer and closer to the Council of Seven.   
  
He always kept a picture of her with him, however.  And he always messily sketched Edea as well— into his journal and into pieces of qparchment. Afraid that he might somehow forget how breathtaking Edea looked.   
  
He was overjoyed when he heard she would help her father, Braev Lee as well.   
  
He wanted to go and escort her to her first mission, but he had to do his duty.   
  
When he heard of Edea's choice to go traitor on her father and everything she was taught and he couldn't believe it. He simply denied it.   
  
He watched her confirm the most wicked twist in front of his eyes— she truly had betrayed her father, and she willed it herself.   
  
He couldn't bare this and ran from the scene, unable to bring any harm to the person he shared a close bond with.   
  
He watched her own father named her as a traitor and ruthlessly sentence her to death lest she was encountered again.   
  
He refused to battle her at all costs, so he vouched for tracking down and pinpointing the location of the wind vestal.    
  
Despite his efforts to hunt down the wind vestal, Edea was almost always on his mind. He wasn't sure why but he couldn't thinking about her— and that was when he realised that she meant more to him than a sister.   
  
For a split second, he thought of the possibility of love. Did he love her?   
  
The final straw was when he witnessed Braev Lee getting defeated by Edea and watched her weep over her father. He was overcome with rage, wanting to interfere with the battle. Before he could do so, Braev spotted him in the shadows and glared at him. Do not interrupt this battle. It is not your battle. Watch until the end, and when they have left, I have something to tell you.   
  
After she left, it was Braev Lee told him the truth and gave him one last task to save their world.   
  
He had to stop her.   
  
As he was heading towards the Grandship, his feelings for her took a turn for the better or worse and he realised he was deeply in love with her.   
  
He was lovesick.   
  
But despite that, he tried to stop Edea from heading to the Pillar of Light. He didn't want another world to be ruined.   
  
He couldn't fight very well against her, as he let his emotions take the better of him.   
  
Heck, he even proposed to her during battle— that was how much he felt for her.   
  
But his stuttered, jumbled, mess of words that formed a terrible proposal was turned down by her loud shouting and stubbornness that he had grown to love.   
  
He had no choice but to fight her and he was defeated— just as she had defeated her father.   
  
He watched his helmet fly off and reveal his true face.   
  
He threw himself overboard the Grandship, unable to comprehend anything anymore. Too overwhelmed with everything. He had given up.   
  
His dying wish as he threw himself overboard: I wish I had the courage to tell her what I truly felt before this chaos all happened.   
  
And the Holy Pillar granted his wish.   
  


* * *

"M... morning?"

He shifted in the bed, grumbling.

"... Good morning..."   
  
One day he woke up in a distant land.  
  
He woke up with a sense of something missing.  
  
He woke up with no memory of anything. He didn't even know his name and where he came from.  
  
Only the strange journal which had a silver "D" on the front which he mysteriously appeared with. He owed it to Owen, son of the Innkeeper of Caldisla for his own life after he was found unconscious near the city gates.  
  
Sighing, the man gazed at the city from a balcony near an Inn. With his hand in a charcoal velvet glove, he ran his hands through his well-kept locks.  
  
He knew the ladies loved him.  
  
"I am Ringabel. Or so they call me. I've no memories, you see. Only a journal. But it's pages hold no history— only the future. And more importantly, a woman. We've yet to meet and I'm in love."  
  
But if the journal was right, someone else had been there the entire time.  
  
He just had to find her.  
  
With a newfound goal, this amnesiac set out to confess his feelings for this girl he had yet to meet.


End file.
